Never Stop Rocking
by Vixon-Secret
Summary: Tripp will always resent his father for walking out on his mother, even if he can't remember the night his dad left.  But what happens when Derek runs nto an old rocker bud with peircing green eyes?  Only a prologue so far! plz r&r and i will update!
1. Prologue

Prologue

An alarming honk came from the street in front of the house. Aaron came barreling down the steps juggling four suitcases in his arms.

"Aaron_ please_, you can't have to do this!" Beth's voice cracked and she choked on a sob. Fresh tears sprang up in the back of her eyes as Aaron turned to meet her strained gaze. His long dark hair hung in his green eyes, those eyes that had first captured her heart 4 years ago in the bar….and now, she may never see them again.

"Liz, baby, it's been fun, really, and I'll always remember the rockin' nights we had in Vegas," His lips curved up in his signature half smirk, "But the guys need me, and they're waiting for me in the van-"

"_What about Tripp_?" Beth sputtered. "_He_ needs you more than the band does!"

As if on cue, a high-pitched cry from the nursery broke the couple's gaze. There was a pause before an identical wail echoed in the walls. The baby's sobs grew louder, bringing a slight grounding to the surreal situation, but only for a moment. Aaron sighed heavily, almost sadly, and drew a folded piece of paper from his weathered jean pocket.

"Give this to the little guy…he'll appreciate it." He said softly, and Beth noted how his tone changed when his son was brought into the equation. Aaron held the paper out to Beth, and her hand shook as she reached out to take it, knowing it would soon be all she had left of her husband.

Another honk from the street.

"Ok, I really gotta go-plain leaves at six, watch for me on MTV!" Aaron nearly squealed, shoving the note into Beth's hand and, after fighting with the door jab for a moment, said; "You really should get that fixed." He flashed one final smile before racing down the steps with his bags hollering "Alright alriiiight, I'm coming guys! Keep your panties on!"

Beth watched as Aaron's best friend, John Kelly, emerged from the open volks wagon sliding door and yanked Aaron and his luggage in the van. The door had barely closed before the engine revved and the van disappeared around the block.

The entire house was silent but for little Tripp's sobbing. Beth stared numbly for a moment at the baby blue haze the moon gave the pavement, with the exception of two black skid-marks now, just in front of her home. Ironic, she thought, considering that it felt like she had two black streaks on her heart now, too.

Another cry, louder than before, more of a screech than a sob really, interrupted Beth's thoughts. Putting her broken feelings aside, she slowly closed the door and felt herself walk to the nursery down the hall.

"Hello sweetie," She cooed to her son, still screaming in his cradle. "Shhh, shhh, you'll wake the neighborhood with that noise now." Her words slowly became more soothing as she slowed her beating heart and picked up the ten-month-old. Once Tripp was in his mother's arms, he settled down and buried his cheek into the crook of Beth's neck, sleeping soundly. Beth stabilized him and swayed gently, staring blankly at the yellow walls around her. The room seemed so much bigger, and quieter some how…she went to shift Tripp to her other arm when she felt Aaron's note get slighty crumpled from her folded fingers. She retuned the baby to his bed and slowly opened the paper. Inside there were three words:

NEVER STOP ROCKING

Beth swallowed and closed the note again. The note brought back painful memories that made her want to breakdown and sob all alone…but she couldn't help laughing as she grabbed a thumbtack from the kitchen and pinned the paper right above Tripp's cradle.


	2. Ch 1 LifeSized Fame

A/N: So, I know I haven't been on for a reeeeaaaally long time! But I am finally going to post the first chapter of "Never Stop Rocking". So please rate and review!

Chapter 1

"Aw maaaaan! My eyes are closed in that one!...And that one...and that one...and that-"

"Ash!" The the man's bandmates yelled in unison. "Shut up!" Ash trailed off and glanced down, becoming entranced in the glittery sequins on his aqua high tops.

For the last half hour, Tripp Cambell and the band had been scanning through their latest pictures from a photoshoot so they could decide on their favourite for a life-sized poster to go up in the local CD shop. Tripp sat with his hand resting impatiently on the mouse. The band would have been here four _hours_ if he hadn't puled them back to reality, as usual.

"Well, I like _that_ one," Derek said, his accent making him sound even more smug than he meant to be. He pointed directly at his own face when he spoke next. "It shows off my perfectly chisled jaw."

Burger chortled at his friend and snatched the mouse from Tripp.

"Well, _I_..." He clicked through three more photos before seeming to come across what he was looking for. "like _this_ one! The light coooompliments my chaaaaarming curves." Burger adopted a faux British accent and posed heroically.

The group paused and stared at Burger for a moment. Oblivious to the awkward stop, Burger stayed in his pose.

"...Oh,oh ya! Charming!..." Derek muttered.

"Very, very nice body, Burger." Tripp added.

"My eyes are closed in that one too!" Ash whined.

"Who cares about your bloody eyes, Ash!" Derek shouted. "As long as _I _look fantastic,which I do."

Tripp took the mouse back from Burger and started flipping through the photos again.

"Why are you always the centre of attention!" Burger countered.

"Yaaaaa." Ash chimed in.

"Because _I'm _the _LEAD singer!_"

Tripp kept clicking the mouse.

"Well why can't _I_ be the lead singer?" Ash complained.

_Click._

"Because you're on drums!"

"Oh yaaa...stupid drums, WHY DO YOU LIMIT MY TALENTS!" Ash boomed to the sky.

_Click._

"Ok,ok, what about me?" Burger quipped. He looked forward with glassy eyes. "_Puuuuuull myyyyyyy fingeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrr oooooOOOOOOOOOOHHH!"_

_CLICK._

"Burger, you couldn't sing Ash smart if you tried!"

"Ya!...Heeey!"

_"GUYS!"_

_"What?"_ The trio answered in unison.

Tripp swung his arms around to the picture on screen. "We're using this one!"

"...'Kay..." The three band mates all slumped their shoulders in defeat as they looked over Tripp's shoulders.

"Great job, kid! I look great!" Derek grinned deviously, but his smile faded when his friends all turn and glared at him. _"Alriiiight, alright, _we look great..."

"My eyes are still closed..."

"Don't worry about that Ash, we can just have Simon photoshop a pair of open eyes into the picture when they make the poster." Tripp said.

"Oh...cooool. Can they give me snake eyes? Ooooooh or what about a dragon's eyes-oh! Or what about a kitten?...Or..." Ash looked up from the screen and noticed he was alone in the living room. "...So...no kitten eyes?...Guys?...Aaaaawww maaan..."

A/N: So, there we go! The first chapter done! Please, please pleeeeaaase rate and review guys!


End file.
